


Jealous much?

by FerretLovesPotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions
Summary: When Harry gets to know that Draco loves him, he decides to go to any extent inorder to make the blond to spit it out. Even by being in a fake relationship...This work was previously published in Wattpad.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Terry Boot/Harry Potter
Kudos: 76





	Jealous much?

Draco was fuming. Every time he thought he was right about predicting one's sexuality, but unfortunately he was not. He couldn't accept this. He was wrong even about the Golden boy. How dare the scarface be bloody gay and not let others know? Draco had as usual wrongly predicted that his long time crush Harry Potter was straight. But no not only did Potter come out as gay, he came out by holding hands with Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. No one but Pansy knew about his crush on Potter and now that Potter started seeing someone, he was going to stop pursuing him.

Harry was flying out last night when Pansy Parkinson called him down to tell how much her friend was hurting because he thought Harry was straight and wouldn't go out with him. Harry was excited because his long time crush loved him back. So they formulated a plan - Harry gets a fake boyfriend so Draco could get jealous and confess his feelings. But Draco was just fuming and sitting simply. Terry Boot had been a closet guy before but accepted to come out with Harry after a lot bargaining which included Honeyduke's lemon flavoured toffees. 

Draco could tolerate for one day or two. But his ramblings to Pansy had increased in these 2 days. 'Pans why is Potter with that idiot Boot?' 'He didn't even give me a glance these past days Pans'. Since Pansy was not responding properly to his feelings, he decided to take matter in his own hands.

On the third day after breakfast, Draco found Harry in the corridor of Griffindor tower. He cornered Harry by pushing him in the wall. "Stay away from Boot, Potter." Harry was confused. "Why Malfoy do you like him or something?" Draco wanted to shout it's you I like scarface. But he couldn't even speak because he was in his own dreamland on being this close. He slowly leaned in to kiss Harry, to which the latter freaked out (acting of course). 

Harry pushed him away and started ranting. "I have a boyfriend Malfoy. I won't be cheating on him. Please don't spoil the one thing I like." Draco was devastated and jealous enough to know that Harry liked someone else. "What do you see in him Potter? Is he more rich than me? Alright I know you don't care about money. Is he more smart and beautiful than me? Is he more lovable than me?" Harry smirked." To answer your question Malfoy, he is more down to earth and don't care what he has or doesn't. He is kind to others and mainly is not a git like you. But what I wonder is why do you care about my relationship that you compare Terry with yourself. Care to explain?" 

Draco was caught. But he didn't seem to realize that. "Because I like you, you idiot that's why it bothers me. I hate these good feelings I get when I see you. But I have become accustomed to it and have decided to acknowledge it. I'm not asking you to do anything about it but I would be glad if you don't make a big deal out of it." He ranted but got slightly pushed back when Harry ran away from him fastly shouting at him to stay where he was right now. He was confused and upset by Potter running out on him but decided to wait. 

After a few minutes, Harry came back running towards him. He stood and caught his breath. " I'm sorry for running Draco, but I had to breakup with Terry in order to kiss you." He grinned. "What? I was specifically telling you not to do it. Why did you have to go and hurt him?" At this Harry started laughing. "Draco, we were never in a true relationship. It was all a ploy to make you confess to me. I'm glad you sucked it up and came here to tell me.. so there's no il..umph" Draco shut Harry up with a small kiss. When he started to go back, Harry was not having any of it and pulled Draco towards him again and kissed hotly.

"Harry mate I'm happy that you got to be with your longtime crush finally but please refrain from doing such activities in corridor." Ron said with his eyes tightly closed. They pulled back blushing madly. "So what do you say Draco? Meet me in the room of requirements tonight after 8?" Harry murmured in Draco's ear. Draco simply nodded and bounced away happily.


End file.
